New but trouble
by BlackStar8Fangirl8
Summary: Hola, Ko'nichiwa and Ciao! (All mean hello) this is a fanfic about a new girl Akihisa Mizuki, She is new to dwma. She must survive high school (Yes I am making DWMA a high school! Problem?) As well as fights, trouble, family and much more! This is a drama/humor/romance/(insert some other crap) find out in this fanfiction! REVIEW!
1. New Girl

~Normal Pov ~ It was a nice Fall day in Death City. Soul, Black-Star and Kidd were outside sitting on the steps of DWMA. "I'm so freakin bored!" Soul yawned "We should be in class but I'm way to awesome for that!" Black-Star said proudly. And girl with short blue hair, a black sweater with a hoodie on her head, red pants and her backpack came up the steps "Man the first day and I'm already late!" She whispered. "Hey dude what's up? You new?" Soul asked assuming she was a boy. The girl took down her hoodie "Who yah calling dude?!" She came over to Soul and twisted his arms and pinned him on the floor "S-sorry!~" he said weakly "Who are you!?" Kidd asked. They young girl smiled "Me? I'm Akihisa Mizuki!" She let go of Soul "Are you new here or something?" Black-Star asked. She nodded "Yeah I'm suppose to meet with Lord death today and start class! But I woke up late!" She sighed "What are you goons doing?" She asked "Ditching class!" Soul answered "Like cool guys!" Kidd said smirking "Lame!" She yawned "Well nice meeting you guys and uh bye!" Mizuki said she winked and ran into the academy

~Mizuki's Pov ~ When I got to class some guy with a big screw in his head named Professor Stein introduced me to the classroom. "Kids..." he said "This is our new student Akihisa Mizuki. She's a weapon a chain scythe. Do you have anything to add?" i nodded "Well just call me mizuki or mizu and uh I hope I can be a good student!" I said smiling. A boy sat up "CAN SHE SIT NEXT TO ME!?" He yelled pointing next to him "Now calm down kids!" Stein said. I looked at the boy he looked like the one I beat up earlier before school. I sat next to him and took off my sweater showing my black crop top (XD For those of you who don't know a crop top Is a shirt reveling your stomach) The boy looked at me he then got a massive nose bleed. "Baka!" I whispered

~Souls Pov ~ When she took off her sweater I got a nose bleed. I heard the words "MAKA!" I turned around"CHOP! Maka chopped me! I fell back onto the floor. "I'm sorry Soul can be a bit of a weirdo!" Maka said to mizuki. I sat up, into my chair. "Its ok cool guys like me get nose bleeds all the time!" I said trying to make myself seem awesome! "Baka!" She whispered to me. Great! Another girl I threw away with my nose bleeds!

~Mizukis Pov ~ I went into the death room to meet Lord Death "Waz up Waz up Waz up!?" He asked cheerfully holding up a peace sign "Hi Lord Death -Sama!" I bow respectfully "Have you met everyone in your classes?" He asked. I nodded and smiled "Everyone so nice! This is great school!" He nods "Good! Good! I will find you a meitser as soon as I can!" He said I smile "Great!" I say. As I walk to my next class with my sweater thrown over my shoulder I bump into Soul. His face lands on my chest. His nose starts to bleed but his head stays there. I blush but have an angry face. "Hey!" I yell and punch him in the face. "MAKA!" I hear Maka yell "CHOP!" She chopped him! "Thanks Maka he needed that!" I say. We laugh 


	2. Shocking Kiss

~Makas Pov ~ Ever since Akihisa Mizuki came to school, Soul's been acting weird around her! He always gets nose bleeds and stuff... I pretend to like her, but I'm actually jealous! I like Soul and when he pays attention to other girls I always Maka Chop him. I hate when he does that bit I still love him no matter what!.  
As me and soul walk to pick up a new mission we bump into Mizuki and Black Star. "Hey!" Black Star and Soul fist bump each other. "Hey Maka!" Mizuki waves and smiles "Hi..." I wave back and fake smile. "Hi Soul!" She said and lightly smiled. I know what she's trying to do! She likes Soul I know it!

~Mizukis Pov~ I wonder what's up with Maka! She seems kinda upset about something. "Why are you guys together?" Soul asked "Tsubaki caught a cold so I'm Black Stars weapon till she gets better!" I answer. "What kinda weapon are you?" Soul asked "Oh I'm a chain scythe! I can become a ninja sword too!" I say smiling. We ramble on about how cool It Is being a weapon!

~Makas Pov ~ Soul and mizu are the only ones talking... Me and Black Star just stand there listening. "Oh man I forgot we gotta go to class!" I say and grab Soul's wrist. He pulls his hand away "I'll catch up!" He said smiling "O-okay... bye guys!" I say... I was hurt but I didn't show it. "Bye Maka!" Mizuki and black star yell after me

~Souls Pov ~ I wonder what's up with Maka she usually makes me go to class! "Hey Black Star!" I say. "What's up?" He replies "Come here I wanna talk to you!" I say and pull Black Star over to the other side of the Hallway. "What is it?" He asked "Dude you gotta hook me up with mizuki!" I say. "NO WAY!" He laughed at me "She'd never settle for you! She would love a big star like me!" He said pointing to himself proudly. Mizuki walks over and punches me in the face really hard "Ow!" I yell "What the hell was that for!?" I say rubbing my cheek. "I could hear you!" She laughed "Sorry but I am not interested in you! I like someone else" She said smiling ~Souls Pov~ Black Star ditches class to go fight! So i offer to walk Mizuki to class. "Hey Mizuki..." I say She looked at me and smiled "Whats up" She asked "Um remember when you said you don't like me?" I say kinda nervous "Yeah so...?" She replies. We stop walking "Who is he?" I ask. She laughs "I'll tell you as long as you dont tell anyone!" She said pulling me to the side of the classroom as we walk in, we arent late. I nod "Ok..." She takes a deep breath "Promise you wont laugh!" she says giggling "I promise!" I smile. "Its..." Before she could finish her sentence i kiss her.

~Makas Pov~ No he didn't! Soul just kissed Mizuki! I feel like crying... I've been stabbed in the back by my crush and best friend and my weapon! I walk over to them "Soul!" Mizuki yells and punches his face then she pushes him away "I don't really like anyone!" She yells

~Souls Pov~ CRAP! I thought she liked me, but was hidding it! I just screwed up big time!I turn around to see Maka... She looks like she's crying. "Oh h-hey Maka!" I say nervously "Hey Maka?... Thats all you have to say is Hey Maka?!" She said upsetly "And you Mizu!" Maka boomed "I thought we were friends!" Mizuki gasped "I didn't do anything at all!" She yelled. "What's the big deal Maka?" I said and shrugged "Why di you care?" Maka slapped me hard. "If I have to explain to you then you obviously don't know me!" Maka exclaims. She walks away and takes her seat in class. "Soul! Seriously I was just messing with you! I don't like anybody!" Mizuki said. She punched my face "Baka!" She whispered as she walked to her seat. Damn! Look what I did!  
'ITS ALL YOUR FAULT EVANS'  
'Shut up demon! Your really annoying!'  
'YOU JUST KNOCKED TWO GIRLS OFF YOUR LIST THEY WILL NEVER LIKE YOU EVANS'  
'Shut up! And stop calling me Evans! Go away!'  
I take my seat

~Mizukis Pov ~ Threw out the whole class, Maka gives me and soul dirty looks! I didn't do anything I have no idea why she's mad at me! After class Blackstar offers to walk me to my locker and to our last class which we have together. Blackstars sweet! I'm glad he's the only normal one around here! When we get to my locker, Soul walks up to us. "Hey Mizu I'm sorry!" He says with a grin. His teeth all sharp its cute!... wait! No I can't think that! "I don't care!" I say putting away a few books in my locker then grabbing a few more. "Let me take some!" Blackstar says grabbing a few of my books. "Mizuki I'm serious! I just couldn't help myself! I'm really sorry!" Soul said he sighed. "Go away Soul!" I say turning my back to him "Please listen to me!" He begs "No!" I say turning my head back looking at him. "You heard her Soul leave her alone." Blackstar said walking infront of me. "Come on Star we are best friends! Let me talk to her!" Soul said laughing

~Blackstars Pov ~ Soul had made me mad. I told him to leave her alone and he thinks I'm kidding! "You think this is a joke Soul?" I yell. Mizuki turns around. "Leave her alone okay?" I said crossing my arms. "What's up with you Star?" Soul asked smiling "Its not funny Evans!" I yell at him. "Evans? Since when did you call me that?" Soul asked "You shouldn't question a god!" I say smirking "Whatever just let me talk to Mizuki!" Soul said rolling his eyes "No! Fight me first Evans!" I said cracking my knuckles. "Come on Blackstar!" Mizuki grabs my wrists and pulls me "Its not worth it!" She said. I glare at Soul then walk away with Mizu. I put my arm around her.

~Souls Pov ~ What the hell was that about!? Since when did he call me Evans!?  
'HE MUST NOT LIKE YOU!'  
'Dammit demon shut up and go away!'  
'HE WANTS MIZUKI ALL TO HIMSELF!'  
'Like he'll get her! I'm not gonna get that happen!'  
Blackstar looks back at me. He glares at me. What's wrong with him?... is he even my friend? 


	3. Bumping into Maka

~Mizukis Pov ~ "Thanks Blackstar!" I say smiling as he wraps his arm around me. "Meh no problem! You wanted to be left alone so he should have left you alone!" Blackstar said glaring back at Soul. "What did me do anyway?" He asked looking at me smiling "Huh? Oh he um... kissed me... Now me and Maka are upset at him." I said sadly "He kissed you!?" Blackstar yelled. "Well that's not good! Maybe I could beat him up a bit!" He said chuckling. "But you guys are friends! Don't ruin it because of me!" I said looking down. His arm tightens around me a bit then loosens " If anyone messes with this god and his goddess, the outcome won't be so good!" He said kissing the top of my head. My face gets red and I blush. He's so sweet! I think I like blackstar!

~Blackstars Pov ~ I dunno what happened just now! I feel like I hate Soul...but he's my best friend! But he wants Mizuki!No! She's mine and I love her! I don't care if he's my friend! Mizu's mine.

We stop at the side of the door way. "Hey um thanks for walking me to class Blackstar!" Mizu says smiling.I smile back "Eh it was no prob! I'm in this class too!" I say. There was an awkward pause. Then in my head it popped! "Hey um Mizu maybe do you wanna go um hangout sometime like uh on a um date?" I ask nervously. My face turns red I feel sick to my stomach "Sure! What the heck why not!" She said. I smile wide my face turns back to normal. "Really? Awesome! Like a movie or something? Maybe uh tomorrow? (Saturday)" I said still smiling. "Of course! Sounds fun! How about at seven?" she asked. I nod "Alright!" She kisses my cheek "See ya then!" She walks into class I follow after her. "Hey Tsubaki!" I say while looking at Mizuki as I sit down "Hey blackstar!" She looks around "Whatcha lookin at?"  
I smile and turn to Tsubaki who's sitting behind me "My goddess... I think I'm in love Tsubaki!"  
Her face lit up "Awww wittle bwackstar is in wove!" She says in a baby voice "Meh..." I say blushing my faces gets all red. Mizuki Akishisa... I do love you!

~Mizukis Pov ~ Wow! I can't believe it! He asked me out! I mean not as a boyfriend and girlfriend thing! But its sweet he stood up for me! "Hey Mizu!" Jackie the jack-o-lantern saidsmiling "Hey Jackie! What's up?"  
She shrugs "Nothin! How about you? You look super happy!"  
"Um...w-well Blackstar just asked me out!" I say slightly blushing. Jackie smiles wide "AWW! This is cuter then Ox-kun and Kim-sama!"  
I laugh "Its not a big deal! And we aren't a couple oe anything like that!" I said laughing.  
"No big deal?" Jackie laughs

I blush,why do people take this dating crap so serouisly!?

"Well i gotta goto my next class ill see ya Jackie!" she waved goodbye. As i walk to my next Soulclass i bump into dirty looks me . "Wanna start a fight or somethin Maka?" i asked moving closer to her. She just rolls her eyes and walks away. Whats her problem she should be pissed off at Soul not me! And speaking of Soul in my next class (science) he's my lab partner! OH GREAT!

Blackstar8fangirl8:Hiya! Sorry its been so long since ive updated! I BLAME SCHOOL!

!


End file.
